1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a one-piece cage for a battery charge indicator which is used as a hydrometer and liquid level indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to form a cage to enclose and suspend one or more spherical balls within battery fluid in order to monitor both the battery fluid level and the specific gravity of the battery fluid. The cage is typically supported by an elongated transparent rod extending downwardly from the top surface of the battery. Incident light rays are transmitted through the transparent rod and various patterns or colors are transmitted to the viewing surface of the rod on the outer top level of the battery indicating whether or not the rod is immersed in battery fluid and whether or not a ball of a predetermined specific gravity is buoyant within the battery fluid and therefore contacting the transparent rod. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,428 entitled xe2x80x9cRemote Battery Cell Specific Gravity and Electrolytic Level Monitor Using Floats and Optical Couplersxe2x80x9d issued on Sep. 12, 1989 to Hinkle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,282 entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Level Indicator and Hydrometerxe2x80x9d issued on Dec. 23, 1980 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,753 entitled xe2x80x9cLiquid Indicator for a Storage Battery with a Flame Barrier Vent Filterxe2x80x9d issued on Oct. 28, 1975 to Melone; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,339 entitled xe2x80x9cLiquid Level Indicatorxe2x80x9d issued on Jul. 8, 1975 to Melone; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,597,972 and 3,597,973, both entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Level Indicator and Hydrometerxe2x80x9d and issued on Aug. 10, 1971 to Ryder.
In the prior art, typically these cages have been molded specifically for a one-ball design or for a two-ball design (wherein the balls have different densities to give greater detail in the specific gravity reading). Additionally, these cages have typically been molded as two different pieces which required additional assembly and were typically molded in an open position which required an additional manufacturing step of closing the cage by a cage closer machine. Further adding to the manufacturing and production expense in the prior art has been the difficulty in providing the cage in a consistent orientation to the automated vision inspection system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cage for a battery charge indicator which can be adapted for a one-ball or a two-ball design.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a cage for a battery charge indicator which can be molded as a single integral piece.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a cage for a battery charge indicator which is molded in the closed rather than open position in order to eliminate a cage closing step in the manufacturing process.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a cage for a battery charge indicator which can be reliably presented in a consistent orientation to a visual inspection system during the manufacturing process.
It is therefore a final object of the present invention to provide a cage for a battery charge indicator which has reduced manufacturing costs.
These and other objects are attained by providing a cage for a battery charge indicator which is molded by two passing cores which come in and shut off against each other resulting in an integral one-piece cage which is molded in the closed position. Additionally, a stem or insert is molded into the cage to provide for a one-ball model cage. This stem or insert prevents the single ball from traveling past the stem tip of the cage support. However, the insert can be removed for the cage to become a two-ball model cage. A notch is molded into a portion of the cage to orient the cage during the assembly process in order to present the cage to the vision inspection system in a consistent position.